


Title Trouble

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson proposes writing up a case. Holmes has objections. Written for JWP #9 over on Watson's Woes.





	Title Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dialogue-only drabble. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: The Color Purple. Either use the color, or write some purple prose.

“I really should write up this case for our records.”  
  
“This wasn’t a case!”  
  
“Evidence suggests otherwise, Holmes. There was a client and a fee. There was a problem. Ergo, a case.”  
  
“Pah!”  
  
“It will have to be something worthy… The Problem of the Pulchritudinous Purple Parasol, perhaps?”  
  
“Watson!”  
  
“No, you’re quite right, chances are excellent a quarter of the readers wouldn’t understand. The Adventure of the Violent Violet Umbrella?”  
  
“WATSON!”  
  
“Well, there’s always The Matter of the Misogynist Master…”  
  
“John, perhaps I should disclose to your readers what exactly became of that ‘bull-pup.’”  
  
“…Right. The less said, the better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 9, 2018


End file.
